Friday the 13th
by WelshCanuck
Summary: Rated T for some violence...Demons are always after a witches power, and more so the Charmed Ones power,for it is said to be the strongest. One demon will go to whatever length it takes to get all three powers and kill the sisters to get them.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: The Charmed Characters are the property of Aaron Spelling and Constance Burge. I just borrow them for your enjoyment and my writing addiction.**

* * *

**Friday the 13th**

_Your fear can consume you when you least expect it will. When you thought you had conquered it, it will come back to rivet you frozen in time. So scared that you can't help yourself or even those around you._

* * *

He walked down the dark alley. The clouds covering the moon like a dark blanket, hiding the world from its light. The streetlights at that end of town were few and far between each other and he knew what he had to do and this time he would succeed. 

It was that fear that he thrived on. Everyone had it. He just enjoyed it, like he did the kill in the end. It gave him power over his victims. The power of their eventual death. Seeing their fear, as he took their last breath from them was his own inspiration. But he needed a few more. This time he would succeed and then nothing would be able to stop him.

He waited as she walked briskly to her car. They never learn do they? Always walking where they shouldn't be late at night. He placed his hand on her shoulder sending her scream throughout the heavy night air.

* * *

"Piper have you seen my leather jacket?" Prue called out as she walked through the main floor of the Victoria she shared with her sisters.. 

"Last time I saw it, it was hanging on the coat hook by the front door." Piper replied from the kitchen

"It's not there."

"Maybe Phoebes seen it." Piper yelled back to her sister

"Well if she was here I'd ask her." Prue said as she walked into the kitchen. "Where is our little sister anyway?"

"I think she went out with some friends."

"Great, and probably with my jacket."

Piper laughed to herself the way her two sisters carried on with each other. One minute they were the best of friends and the next, one of them wanted to kill the other. Piper was about to say something back when the piercing sound of the phone ringing broke her from her thoughts.

"Hi Darryl." Piper looked over at Prue as she spoke with Darryl Morris, an inspector with San Francisco's police department. They had only recently shared with their friend what their family secret was.

Prue watched as Piper spoke on the phone. She knew Darryl usually only called them when something supernatural had happened in the city.

"Ok Darryl we'll be right down. Thanx for calling." Piper placed the cordless phone back on its cradle as she locked eyes with Prue.

* * *

The crowd had gathered around the scene in the alley. The bright blue and red flashing lights of the police cruisers flickered throughout the sides of the buildings. They had tried to keep the crowd back from the gruesome site but there was no avoiding it. Some had already seen the blood and gore that was now covering the streets of San Francisco. 

--- ----

He watched from the shadows as everyone hustled around the body. He wanted to laugh out at them. He could see their fear written all over their faces. The fear of the unknown. The fear of him, only they didn't know it was him.

He almost had two that night. He laughed when he remembered that someone had tried to come to her rescue.

_This time she was not getting away. He had her in his grasp holding her above the ground. He could feel her life sucking away from her. But then another interrupted him._

_They had locked eyes he for one moment and could see her loathing, her hate, in her eyes and into her soul. He lashed out at her knowing how to reach her mind. He felt the blood drip through his claw like hands. He lashed out again, once again reaching her. He had forgotten about the one he had come for. Tossing her lifelessly to the ground like a piece of garbage. He had a new target and it was an entertaining one at that. She tried to fight him back, but with each swipe he took she grew weaker._

_But soon he heard more voices. He dropped the one and kicked the other as the smoke swirled around him and he was gone. Leaving behind the carnage of a wild animal_.

* * *

Piper pulled the Jeep over as Prue and her arrived at the hospital. Piper had told Prue only that it involved Phoebe and Darryl wanted them to go down to the hospital and something to do with the old warehouse district. 

"What the hell was she doing down there anyway?" Prue demanded

"I don't know." Piper could see the start of a fight brewing within her oldest sister.

"That isn't exactly the best part of the city. In fact it's the part with highest crime rate."

"Prue, I'm sure she had a reason. Lets just find her and find out why and what happen." Piper remained calm, for she knew as soon as they saw Phoebe Prue would be all over her and once again Piper would have to play her role as the middle child.

"Did Darryl tell you what happen?'

"No, all he said was that we needed to get down here right away, and that it had something to do with Phoebe."

The ambulances pulled in and left as another came in its place. The medical staff ran back and forth, every one oblivious to the sisters' even there. They looked around for Darryl but were yet to find him.

"Prue. Piper."

"Darryl. Where's Phoebe? What happen?" Prue was quick to find out what had happened to her sister, even though she was mad at wher she had been in the first place.

"I don't know what happened, but I need you to come with me."

His voice was somber and they both saw a look of fear and saddness in his eyes. What had happen to their sister? They soon followed after him arm in arm fearing the worse.

"Look I'm still trying to figure out what the hell happened tonight. But when I do I can assure you I will get the bastard that did this to her." Darryl tried to be strong, but he felt his own tears building up inside him. "She's in there." he pointed at the door. He couldnt bring himself to say the words or tell tehm what was going on. they were like family to him and he wanted to help protect them more so since he found out there secret.

Prue gripped Pipers hand as they past through the door Darryl had pointed at. They didn't even notice the words etched on the door. Words that would have sent their own fears through them. One word that would put the hearts of men in their throats: Morgue.


	2. Chapter 2

He watched them entering his small part of the hospital. It was times like this he hated his job. So young and so full of life. To be killed like this was just not right. "I'm very sorry for having to put you through this." He said with no emotions.

Prue held Piper as the realization of what was happening came to them. Darryl needed them to identify Phoebes body. She looked at the hard metal door that she knew her sister was behind. How had everything gone so wrong, so fast? They had finally become sisters. She heard Piper crying beside her frozen in place not wanting to see her baby sister.

He opened the door and pulled the cold slab out. The blanket covering what they knew was there. He looked at the sisters and then gently pulled back the blanket.

Prue looked on and she heard Pipers cries as she soon twisted her head into Prues shoulder, her emotions taking control. Prue felt the tears running down her cheeks as she looked on at the broken soul of her baby sister. She turned away not able to look any more; There was so much blood.

Piper took one look at Phoebe and quickly closed her eyes and buried her face in Prues shoulder. Her baby sister was dead. Killed by something unnatural that much she could tell. The blood was everywhere. It seemed to be coming from a never-ending stream. She felt her knees get weaker and her heart seem to be tightening inside her. She couldn't do this, she couldn't go on without 1/3 of her soul; her heart. She felt her airway constrict as she tried to breathe. But she found herself instead gasping for air.

She wanted to die herself. She felt Prues arms wrapped around, and her voice trying to sooth away her greatest fear. "Piper Ssshhh. It's ok."

Ok? The words stung her. How could everything be ok? Their sister was dead. She pulled away from Prue and looked at her. "Ok. Prue, Phoebe is **dead** how can you stand there and be so callous?" But then she looked past Prue at her surroundings, "What?" Piper looked at her confused.

"You had a bad dream sweetie." Prue brushed the hair off her sisters' forehead that was wet from perspiration.

"Nightmare more like." Piper sat up and leaned against the back of the couch closing her eyes trying to get her barrings back.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Prue said gently not wanting to upset her sister.

"Um, not really sure." Piper looked around again. The need to find something was suddenly over whelming to her. "Phoebe. Where's Phoebe?" she felt her panic rising again.

"She went out with some friends remember?"

Piper got up from the couch and quickly made her way to the phone. Dialing Phoebes cell she paced wildly waiting at each ring. "Pick up. Come on, pick up the damn phone." Piper said to the sister that wasn't there.

"Piper what's wrong?" Prue was starting to get worried for Piper and now Phoebe. What ever Piper had a nightmare about had spooked her sister something fierce.

"Damn it why isn't she answering her damn phone?" Piper yelled at Prue.

"Ok Piper you're freaking me out here. What the hell is going on?" Prue took Pipers shoulders in her arms and demanded an answer

Piper slammed down the receiver and ran out to the front foyer, with Prue right behind her.

Prue grabbed her sisters' arm before she got out the door. Spinning her around she held Piper with both hands and looked her right in the eyes.

"Piper what's wrong?"

"I saw. Oh god Prue there was so much blood. It was as if she had been mauled by a lion or something. She was dead Prue. Phoebe was dead." Piper broke down as Prue wrapped her arms around her sister.

The words did not get past Prue, but she knew that what Piper had seen was just a nightmare. "Ok look why don't we try her again on her cell. Maybe she's just in a bar and she can't hear it ringing." Prue suggested as she guided Piper back to the couch.

"Prue, I've never been so scared in my life. I can't imagine what I would do if I ever lost one of you. If something like that ever happened to you or Phoebe. It was so. So violent." Piper felt her tears again, but then the loving touch of her sister wiping them away.

"Nothing is going to happen to us Piper. Now come on, let's track down Phoebs and then you can relax a little."

They tried again but still no answer from Phoebes phone.

"Piper tell me what happen."

"I'm not really sure. It's still I don't now. There was this guy and he was trying to kill this girl. But someone came and tried to save her. Then it went to us here in the Manor. We got a call from Darryl to go to the hospital. When we got there he took us to the morgue, only we didn't know it was the morgue. Not till we got inside and the doctor showed us. Oh Prue it was horrible."

"Ok, ok. It's not going happen. It was just a bad dream." Prue comforted her sister again

"Everything was so dark. I couldn't see who was who. I couldn't tell who the killer was."

* * *

He almost had her. But he knew what to do next time, as he smiled inward at himself.

* * *

Phoebe walked up the driveway to the house on Prescott St. when she heard her phone ringing.

"Phoebs here."

"Phoebe where are you?"

"Prue what's wrong?" Phoebe immediately picked up on her sisters' worry, but it wasn't directed at her.

"Look, can you just come home right away?"

"Um yeah, I'm actually walking up the steps now." Phoebe replied as she opened the door to the Manor and closed her phone. "What's going on?" Phoebe looked at her older sisters on the couch the trail of dried tears evident on Pipers cheeks.

Sitting on the couch Phoebe embraced he sister as she looked over at Prue with a questioning look. "Piper, hey its ok, I'm right here." Phoebe held Piper tight as she felt her sister hold her tighter, not wanting to let go.

Finally pulling back Phoebe tucked Pipers hair behind her ear. "What happen honey?"

Piper closed her eyes and looked over at Phoebe. "I saw. You were." She couldn't say it.

"She saw you dead in the hospital morgue."

Phoebe looked over at Prue as she finished what Piper couldn't say, and then back to Piper. Cupping her sister face in her hands, "Oh sweetie. I'm not dead. I'm right here. You can't get rid of me that easily."

"There was so much blood. It was like a lion had mauled you to death." Piper sniffed back the tears.

"Hey, I'd like to see a lion try. With you and Prue around he wouldn't stand a chance." Phoebe tried to make light of the situation. But as she pulled Piper in for another hug she noticed something that Prue had not. "Piper. Prue." She pulled out of the hug and took a small piece of Pipers hair in her hand. "Why is Pipers hair white?"

Prue looked at what Phoebe had in her hand as the realization struck her. "Piper in your dream what happen to you?"

"Me? I was crying my eyes out over the death of my baby sister."

"No, but how did you react?"

"Prue I was devastated."

"Did you feel your world collapse and you heart constrict like you couldn't move. You found it hard to even get air in your lungs." Prue said as she held Piers gaze

Piper watched as Prue described everything she had felt. "How did you?"

"Know. Because that was how I felt."

"What are you talking about Prue?" Phoebe wasn't sure if she wanted to yell at Prue or cry for what Piper had gone through.

"You said it yourself Piper. You've never been so scared in your life." Prue pointed out

"Point Prue." Phoebe questioned.

"Who do we know that can scare a person to death? To make you live your greatest fears." Prue looked at both her sisters getting her point across

"No it can't be. We vanquished him." Piper seeing where Prues train of thoughts were headed.

"Twice." Phoebe added also seeing what Prue was thinking.

"Look at the calendar again guys. We've just entered another Friday the 13th. Barbas is free again somehow, and he wants to finish what he started." Prue told them. "He wants us dead."


	3. Chapter 3

He walked up the steps to the Victorian Manor as he had done so many times in the past three years. But ever since a few months ago he looked at the occupants a little differently. Not that there was anything wrong with them, in fact he had a new respect for them. A force against evils he had only read about in fiction novels. Evil that was now apart of his life as well, whether he wanted it there or not. Taking in a deep breath he reached for the bell and waited for an answer.

"Darryl hi."

"Hi Phoebe. Can I come in?"

"Yeah sure." Phoebe opened the door more and let their friend in. "We're in the kitchen." she said as she made her way to the back of the house

Prue and Piper were discussing the prospect of Barbas in their life again when they saw Darryl standing there

"Morning Darryl. What brings you by?" Piper asked seeing the look on their friends face, wishing now she hadnt asked teh question for she wasn't sure if she wanted the answer.

"This." He dropped an envelope on the desk.

Piper reached over and pulled the pictures out. Though at seeing the first one, she placed them down and turned away and made her way to the sink, as she could feel the bile rushing up her throat.

Prue picked up the pile and closed her eyes at the site she saw. Though the witch in her took over and she opened them flipping to the next one.

Phoebe had walked over and looked over Prues shoulder but like Piper quickly looked away.

"Darryl what?"

"She was the trainer at the zoo. The head trainer."

"Of what?" Piper asked keeping her eyes away from the photos.

"The wild cats. It would seem they all decided to turn on their master. She was mauled by at least three of them, and before anyone had even noticed what had happened, that was what was left."

The blood was more then either sister could take as Prue stopped looking at them and handed them back to Darryl. The was no real sign of what the person had been. Most of her was gnawed away to the bones.

"I was hoping you could help."

"I don't think that really falls in our line of work Darryl." Prue reminded him.

"The mauling no. But this yes." Darryl pulled out one last picture that Prue had not gotten to yet. Handing it to her she took hesitantly.

"Oh my god." Was all she said, but the concern in her tone was not missed by either sister.

"I remembered what you said happened a few months back when you went undercover as Ms. Hellfire. And the past experience you had with that particular demon. As well as what Andy and I both experienced last time."

"The white hair." Prue said solemnly.

"Yes."

"So she wasn't killed by them but by her fear?" Piper

"Sounds like it. I mean if I was in that line of work that would be my biggest fear."

"Ok wait, when did this happen?" Prue asked though she already knew the answer

"Late last night. Right after close. Why?" He asked the question but when he did he realized he didn't really want to know the answer. Ever since they had shared their secret he had tried to stay out of the supernatural stuff as much as possible. The whole thing still freaked him out; a lot.

"Piper had a nightmare that I was killed by a lion or something last night. Right about then." Phoebe said as she looked over at her sister

"What?"

"I had a dream of this person getting mauled, but I couldn't see who it was. Then I saw another person coming out of nowhere and trying to rescue them, only to get mauled herself."

Between the three of them they explained to Darryl what had happened in the Manor the night before.

"So what you think this guy is after you again?"

"And ten other witches I would guess. I bet if you investigated her life style. I'll bet you'll find out she was a witch." Prue suggested.

As they told Darryl that they would look into the murder in their own way, they now had to come up with plan of defense and attack against Barbas once again.

--- ----

Between the BOS, Internet and any other form of materials they could use each sister took a plan of attack of their own.

"Ok all this planning and thinking is giving my head a spin. I need to get some air."

* * *

He watched her as she wandered through the park. Everything about her screamed out to him good witch. He wanted her. He wanted her dead. He needed her dead. He needed them all dead.

He waited till she was in a dark place. Then he could attack. He had felt the life essence leaving the last one that he had held above the ground. And this one would be no different. Only this time he would kill her with no interruptions. Last time she had come. She had come to save her, but it was too late. She was dead before she had even arrived. But there was an essence in her. One that he would crave. One he had to possess.

He could see into her mind. He knew just where she was weak. He smiled inwardly as he closed his eyes and felt her fear around him.

* * *

She sat on the bench looking out over the sand. What was it about the California beach that enticed her so much? That drew her to it.

As she watched the sun set into the sea as it sunk down, the colours were a wash of orange, purple, pink and reds in the sky. There was even some yellow and blue not wanting to give up the small bit of daylight just yet.

She quickly opened her eyes as she heard a sound behind her. She stood up and scanned the beach, though seeing nothing she felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. She knew they were there, she could feel their eyes on her, watching her every move. Then she felt it. On her arm. She screamed as she flung it off her, only to have another appear on her leg. Standing quickly brushing it off she felt another on her. She screamed to no avail, as there was no one around to hear her panic: To hear her fear.

She felt her heart tighten in her chest and her air way block out everything around her. She fell to her knees as they crawled over her and around her. She could feel their touch against her skin. She tried to scream again as the sound came out of her she could also feel her life leaving her.

--- ----

Piper walked through the park ready for a late night jog. There were times she just needed to get away from it all, be it her sisters or Leo. She just had to have a chance to be herself. She looked out towards the bridge. Its large red spans, sprawling over the bay area into Oakland. It was always a beautiful picture to her. She would have to tell Prue about it and maybe catch it on film one night

As she walked briskly through the park she heard a sound, one that she was getting accustomed to all to well. Ever since they had become witches she was getting used to people screaming around her, and when they did, it was usually something that she was needed for.

She ran towards the sound. Seeing the body on the ground she ran faster towards it. Almost reaching her she felt a hand grab her and pull her back. The body withered as if in pain on the ground before her.

"Let me go!"

"Oh I don't think so Piper. I almost lost one last night I will not let that happen again." He whispered in her ear.

"You bastard. Why can't you just stay dead?"

"Oh now where would the fun in that be.' He laughed as she struggled to get to the woman lying there on the ground. "But you and your sisters have been a thorn in my side for to long now. And I will not play this game with you anymore. This time I'll just kill you the old fashion way."

The setting sun glistened on the sharp edges of the astheme. She looked up knowing what was about to happen. She tried her power, but he had her hands safely tucked in behind her.

"And this time I get two witches."

She felt the sharp pain as she felt him twist the blade inside her as she felt her life been sucked from her as it got harder and harder to breath. But he held her waiting for her last breath. He could feel her life in his hands now, her life entering his as he would with ever kill. Getting their soul their life was what he needed to succeed.

"Three down, ten to go." He smiled inwardly as he dropped her lifeless body to the ground and was soon gone. Leaving but an erie silence over the park as the sun set its final rays into the Pacific.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey Prue have you seen Piper?"

Prue didn't even look up at her sister, "I think she went out for a jog. Why?"

"I'm just worried. I mean what if we don't figure out how to vanquish Barbas again."

Prue looked up then at her sister. She could see the worry on her face as she stood up and walked up to Phoebe. "We will. And this time we're sending him back for good."

"I hope so. Look lets get Piper back here. I'd feel a lot better if we were all together."

Prue wrapped her arms around Phoebe protecting her then in the only way she could. "Sounds like a great idea."

Prue waited as each ring of Pipers cell went by unanswered. She was starting to get worried. She knew that Barbas had already reared his ugly head once. What if he decided to go after Piper for real this time?

"Come on Phoebe." Prue hung up the phone, "Were going to find her."

"Prue?" Phoebe could see the worry in Prues face. "What's wrong?"

"She isn't answering her phone. Where does she usually go at night to jog?"

"Mostly Golden Gate Park. she likes to watch the sunset as she jogs along the cliffs."

"Then that's where we start." Prue said taking Phoebe by the hand and exiting the Manor.

--- ----

Pulling against the curb next to Pipers jeep, Prue was quickly out and looking inside the vehicle. "Nothing. Ok Phoebe you go that way I'll head down there."

"Prue, I think we should stay together." Phoebe was scared, she didn't want to have to come across her sister alone.

Prue was about to argue but decided against it. She didn't want to scare Phoebe any more then either of them already where. "Ok. Come on." Prue took her sisters hand and they made their way towards the waterfront.

"Prue what is that?" Phoebe pointed towards a shadow on the ground. The only thing that seems strange to her was that the shadow seemed to be moving.

As they walked closer, Prue kept a tight hand on her sister, ready to throw anything that threatened either one of them. But as they got closer they could see what it was.

"EW!" Phoebe quickly turned away and buried her face in Prues shoulder as Prue turned her own face away. They could still here the sound they made as they chewed at the body lying there. The snapping and squeaking of a thousand rats eating.

Phoebe felt the bile in her stomach rising to get out, as she bent over and throw up. Prue did her best to comfort her, the truth was she wanted to do the same thing. "Phoebe we have to see if it's..."

"I can't Prue. You do it." Phoebe knew what her sister wanted, but couldn't bring herself to look.

Prue swallowed hard before getting the courage to look up at the rodents before her. Just as she was about to use her powers to throw them off she looked past them. Another body.

"Oh God no." she said quietly to herself. She noticed that now a few of the rats had also spotted the other body and where now running across the grass to their next meal.

Prue quickly threw them aside as she let go of Phoebe and ran to the body lying there. "No. Please don't let it be." She reached down and turned over the cold body before her. She felt her body turn cold and the wind knocked completely out of her. "No. **NO!!!! Piper!!"** she cried out as she picked up her sister in her arms.

"Prue? Prue!"

She sat up fast as she tried to regain her bearings. But as she saw the site before her, she quickly pulled her sister in her arms. "Piper. Oh God, I thought I lost you."

Piper held Prue tight knowing what she had just gone through. The same as she had with Phoebe. Seeing the death of a sister. "Prue your ok. Your safe now." Piper said quietly as she just held her sister. "I'm ok."

--- ----

Phoebe ran down the attic stairs at the sound of hr sister screaming Pipers name. As she rounded the corner she saw Piper holding on to Prue. "Prue?"

Prue looked up at her baby sister and held out one arm to her. An arm that Phoebe easily slide into for a warm embrace.

After a few moments of silence Prue pulled back from her sisters and wiped away the tears that she had shed.

"Prue. What did you see?" Piper asked carefully as they all sat on Prues bed.

Prue closed her eyes as she recalled everything she saw. Telling her sisters and trying not to break down in front of them again.

"Prue." Phoebe started to say something but stopped herself.

Prue looked up at Phoebe. Seeing the love and concern of her little sister. "Where is it?" Prue asked knowingly.

Phoebe just reached over and took a bundle of Prues hair. "You were closer then Piper was sweetie."

Prue stood up and walked to the mirror at her dresser. Almost playing with the strand of white hairs that she now had. She knew from experience that they would eventually disappear, but that wasn't her only concern.

"Ok you guys we need to figure this out and fast. This day only has 9 more hours in it." She stated as she made her way out of her room and towards the attic. She wanted answers and she wanted them fast.

"Wait. Prue where did you say this all happened?" Piper suddenly recalling what happened with her own nightmare.

"Golden Gate Park. Why?"

"Maybe we should call Darryl."

"Piper you saw your dream in alley in the low life end of town. The woman was killed at the zoo. I don't think Darryl is going to find any bodies in Golden Gate Park."

"Just to warn him." Piper suggested.

"Ok" Prue relented as she left her room and made her way to the attic. "You call Darryl I'm going to look in the book again."

--- ----

Flipping the pages Prue re-read the page on Barbas a thousand times and she was no closer to figuring it out then before she fell asleep on her bed.

"Its no use witch. You'll never figure it out in time. And I now have only five witches to go. And you can be sure that the last two will be you and your sisters." He stood looking at Prue a evil smirk playing across his face.

"You bastard."

"Oh no Prue. I'm just the master behind the game."

"A sick game. One you want win."

"Oh won't I? I almost had you just now and you were a lot closer then when I almost had Piper. Now who should I go at next?"

Prue could almost read his every thought. There was only one left to go for. "You leave her alone."

"What's the matter Prue? Afraid I might do something to your baby sister? Well time will tell. Tick tock. With every witch I kill, and ever fear I see, I only get stronger. You saw what happen to the victims. It's not just a dream Prue. It's real. And next time will be the last. And you will all die. It will be real and it will be painful." He smiled at her as he disappeared, leaving Prue to wonder what he had in store for the last remaining sister. Or any of them for that matter. He had made it clear. The next time would be real, not just a dream.


	5. Chapter 5

"Ok I've got dead women all over this city. And I might say most have not been a pretty sight." Darryl said as he walked in to the Manor, not even waiting for Prue to let him in

"Look Darryl I know this must be frustrating."

"Frustrating! **Frustrating **Prue. I'm nowhere _NEAR_ Frustrated. You three are into this, and by association so am I. I don't want either one of you to wind up in a body bag and your photos dropping across my desk as the latest victims!" Darryl yelled.

"Darryl we won't." Prue was trying to calm thier friend and assure him they were working on it and wouldn't be anothtr victim.

"Oh really. Can you guarantee me that Prue? Can you sit there and tell me that you know how to send this guy back to where ever it is he belongs, and that he won't come back again?"

Prue looked at her sister's and back to Darryl. "No. But we're working on it."

"You're working on it. Great." He turned around and took a few steps away from the sisters.

"Look Darryl we know you that you would rather stay out of this Wicca stuff. But you have to believe that we can handle this." Piper explained.

"Look I just worry about you guys ok."He slowed his pace and stood looking at each sister individually. They were Andy's dear friends and Andy and him were tight. The least he could do was protect them as he promised his partner

"And we appreciate it Darryl, but you have to trust us on this, we got it covered." Phoebe added.

Darryl saw into all three girls before him and he knew he had to trust them.

"Ok. Just be careful." He finally relented as he walked out of the Manor.

Phoebe stood up and followed him out beofre closing the door shut after he was down the steps. She stood there a few more moments before going back to the living room to her sisters.

"Ok so we now have less then three hours to do this. What do you say we put this plan in motion?" Prue said as she stood up and started up the stairs.

"Prue."

Prue stopped and looked at her sisters in the living room. "Look I know this looks bad but this will work. And hopefully this time he won't come back."

"Third times the Charm right." Phoebe said as she stepped towards Prue.

Prue looked down at Phoebe and wasn't sure if she should scold her or give her support. She was the only one that was yet to have a nightmare.

"Yeah. The Charm." She said as she continued up the stairs. She was worried about the plan they had in mind, but she knew it had to be done. And if the pattern went as it was before it would be her that was effected in Phoebes dream.

How long would they wait? As long as it took.

* * *

The darkness of the caves nearly overwhelmed her, but she kept going. She had taken the dare from her sisters at the fraternity house and now she had to keep going. She had to put her own fears aside and go inside. 

Her flashlight cast an erie shadow on the damp walls. She heard the squealing and the felt the wind flutter by her as she instinctively ducked and covered her head. Bats, she hated bats.

She felt the urge to turn around right then, but she held it off. She could do this, she was almost there. Just make it to the back of the cave, get the chest and bring it out. It wasn't that hard.

Her hands gripped the edge of the small box. Picking it up she turned and started for the entrance of the cave.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you it wasn't nice to take that which doesn't belong to you." He said as he blocked her way.

She froze as she looked up at the man before her. Or was it a man? His clothes were tattered and torn, and his face, she nearly gagged on the site of him. Half his face was missing. She couldn't tell if it was burned off or someone had actually scalped it off. The red flesh looked like it was nearly fresh as it hung lifelessly from him and his hair was a tangled mess of knots, dirt and seaweed.

She stepped back involuntarily as she slowly placed the chest back on the altar.

"Many have come before you. None have succeeded." He said as he advanced slowly towards her.

She at first didn't see the large sickle in his hand, bt the light of her flashlight caught a subtle glimpse of it. She looked down, as he slowly raise it above his head.

"And no one will." He said as he brought it down swiftly. Her scream heard through the cavern walls and out towards the entranceway.

* * *

"Guys. I need to go out for bit." 

"Prue you can't." Phoebe nearly panicked.

"Phoebe I have to, we need more seaweed for Pipers potion to work."

"Ok then we all go."

"We can't. Piper needs to watch her potion to so it doesn't reach to high of a temp."

"Then I'll come. Prue, you and I should be together, that way if he comes." Phoebe knew that Barbas was going to come after her next. It was only a matter of time.

Prue looked over at Piper who just shrugged her shoulders slightly. "Ok come on. Maybe we should be. That way if he gets to you, you will know where I am." They left the Manor together in search of the last ingredient for their potion.

"Piper will be ok right?"

"She'll be fine Phoebs. She can freeze him till we get home."

A silence feel within the confines of Prues car, as they made their way to the beach. Getting out of the car and walking down to the shoreline Phoebe held on tight to her sister.

"Prue I'm really scared."

"I know honey. But we have everything set. All we need is this." Prue reached down and picked up the seaweed from the rocks.

Phoebe felt a chill run down her spine, as she looked up towards the out grove of rocks further down the beach. "Prue? Did you hear something?"

Prue looked up and down the beach towards where Phoebe was, "No. Why?"

"I thought I heard someone scream." She said as she took a slow step forward. She turned around and Prue was no where to be seeing. "Prue?" She looked ahead and saw the glimpse of her sister running. "**Prue** **come back here!**" She yelled ahead as she ran after her sister.

Prue followed the sound as she cautiously entered the cavern. Ever sense in her was alert. She knew it could be a trap by Barbas, but she went forward anyway. An innocent was in trouble and that was all that mattered to her. She could hear Phoebe calling out to her in the distance behind her, but she trudged on.

Phoebe ran after her sister wanting to keep her within her sites. As she entered the caverns she could hear something in front of her. "Prue?" she called out but got no answer. As she made her way further inside she kept her eyes out for her sister. She had a bad feeling that Barbas was lurking somewhere.

As Prue entered a large area she could make out shadows here and there. One was definitely on the ground and the other standing above with something in its hands. Using her power she flung the object away from the person standing up.

He spun around as he now had a new foe. "You can not win that easily witch," he said as he soon had the sickle back in his hands, and in one swift motion he reached out for Prue, reaching his mark he smiled in delight.

Phoebe saw a sudden movement before her. She had known that it was Prue in the fight somehow and ran to her sister as fast as she could.

"You're not going to make it Phoebe." The voice in her mind rang out as she burst into the entranceway.

"Prue?" Phoebe cried out as she saw the one body on the floor.

"Phoebe get out of here."

Phoebe spun around as she quickly ducked out of the way of the flying sickle.

"Another one. Oh what joy." He said as he swatted out at Phoebe again.

Phoebe tried to focus in on Prue in the dark. "Prue?"

"To your right Phoebs." Prue said as she reached her hand out.

"That's right get closer together, makes it easier for me." He spoke but Prue soon felt the sickle slice again through her stomach.

Phoebe felt Prue fall next to her. She soon bent down and held her sister in her arms. She couldn't even see the guy to fight him off. "Prue? Come on Prue I need you."

Prue felt Phoebe next to her. But her blood loss was too much and she was starting to lose her focus. How many times had she been struck? Three? Four? More? She had lost count. She knew the innocent was lost, now all she had to do was hang on till midnight and they would have won. Barbas would go back to hell.

"You aren't going to make it that long Prue. You can't hang on for another four hours." The voice was all around her as Phoebe cried into her sisters' chest.

"Prue, I love you." Phoebe cried.

Prue felt herself getting weaker as she lay in Phoebes arms. She knew what was happening and she also knew that Barbas was right. There was no way she could hang on that long, an hour maybe but not four.

"I love you to Phoebs." Prue got out before everything went black.


	6. the end

"Well isn't this just perfect, the youngest Charmed One has decided to join me. You see you are the last two that I need to kill before I can ever lasting freedom."

"Go to hell Barbas. My sisters will never let this happen." Phoebe held her eyes to Prue but let Barbas hear her anger

"Oh really. This isn't a dream Phoebe, this is real. Prue lies in your arms dead and Piper. Well I don't see her anywhere."

"No. Everything is alright. You are not real."

"I'm afraid I am. And so are your fears. Your fear of your sisters leaving you alone, your fear of them dying in your arms." He wanted to laugh. Everything he had planned was here and now.

Phoebe looked down at Prue, the paleness of her features scared her. She brushed the hair from her face and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. "Hang on Prue, you promised you'd never leave me."

He stood there just watching her. He was so close. He would get both their souls and the game would be over.

"Can I kill her too?"

"No. Her fear will kill her, and this time there is no one to wake her. For as we both know this is not a dream. And I know that Prue is badly hurt she too will die."

"But what about the other one."

"Her fear will get her as well. We let her go home with her sister. Their own fear of losing their big sister, their mother will kill them all." He smiled inwardly at the irony of everything he had done. But it was worth it al for now he would be free. "Come we should leave her alone with her fear. I'll pay them a visit later, so I can enjoy my victory."

Phoebe could feel her fear. She couldn't lose Prue, not like this. She tried to push it aside but she couldn't, she felt its weight on her heart. Her thoughts went out to Piper. Piper. I have to get home to Piper.

Phoebe carefully stood and lifted Prue off the ground. Wrapping Prues arm over her shoulder she half dragged her sister out of the cavern. "Hang on Prue, I'm gonna take you home. We can fix this." The tears ran freely down her face as she made her way through the darkened walls.

* * *

"Leo I'm telling you something is wrong." 

"Piper."

"No Prue isn't answering her cell and neither is Phoebe. They said they would be back here in an hour. It's been two." Piper felt a fear pulling at her heart "Leo please try again." She whispered as she leaned in against his chest.

Placing his arms around her he closed his eyes and concentrated on the two missing Halliwells. After several minutes he opened his eyes. "Piper, I'm sorry."

"Leo I can't live without them."

"Stop talking like that Piper. They are fine. They will walk in that door any minute carrying with the seaweed they went to get."

Piper wasn't sure she had the same confidence as Leo did but she needed to hang onto something. But as she let Leo comfort her in the warmth of his arms she heard something. Quickly breaking from his grasp she ran to the front door. Seeing Prues car pull in the driveway she ran down the steps ready to hug and then scold both her sisters.

Reaching the last step she was surprised to see Phoebe driving.

"Oh God Piper. Prue she's." Phoebe couldn't even say it.

"What?"

"He came I couldn't do anything I was so afraid."

"Ok, come on Leo can heal her, he's inside." Piper opened the door and the site of the blood covering her sister made her want to turn away, but she couldn't, she had to get Prue in the Manor.

"LEO!" Piper called out as Phoebe and her dragged Prue up the steps and into the Manor

"What happen?" he quickly bent down and held his hands over Prue hoping he wasn't to late.

Phoebe held Piper, as her tears washed down her face. She couldn't even speak, all she could do was watch as Leo's hand glowed over her big sister.

"Not so fast whitelighter." Barbas appeared in the blink of an eye right behind Leo, and with one swift movement he had hit Leo hard across the room. "I'm gonna enjoy watching you all die." He bent down and ran the back of his hand over Prues damp face.

"Get way from her." Piper yelled as she held Phoebe.

"Oh you can't help her Piper. You can't do anything but watch them both die, and that will kill you. Look at Phoebe. Even now her fear of losing Prue is running through her."

Piper looked down at Phoebe who was now on the floor crying for Prue to wake up. She could see the white streaks in her hair.

"Phoebe, she isn't going to die."

"Sure she is Piper. Look at her Phoebe. Your big sister. Your mother. The one that protected you from anything that would hurt you. She's dying a slow painful death."

"**SHUT UP!**" Piper yelled at him as she tried to get Phoebe to calm down.

The grandfather clock struck once. He looked up and savoured each strike. Another one. Soon he would be free.

"You cant win this time Barbas." Leo said from across the room. "You need them dead by the stroke of midnight."

"The clock will only strike eleven whitelighter. They will not last another hour. They will be lucky to make it to the stroke of eleven.

Piper looked up at him and smiled. Their plan had worked, even if Prue was hurt, and Phoebe was near hysterics. She knew that they would both be fine once the last sound came from their old clock.

"You see that is where you are wrong Barbas. And this time stay dead." She said with confidence as she looked over at the clock on the mantel. It was the only clock in the house with the correct time.

Barbas followed her gaze and saw the mistake he had made. As he also felt the burning that started at his feet. Then the ever slow movement as the room started to spin fast and faster.

"No. No. **NOOO!"** was the last echoing word he spoke as he burst into a thousand little fireballs and then nothing.

"Leo, Prue quickly." Piper ordered as she pulled Phoebe close. Even with Barbas gone, both her sisters were at risk.

Phoebe felt her heart get tighter and tighter as she watched Piper deal with Barbas. But her fear was still there. She couldn't lose Prue. He was right. She was her mother, her protector. She kept her safe. She couldn't breath as her air way constricted.

"Hang on Phoebe. Don't you give up now." Piper said softly as she watched Phoebes hair get whiter.

Leo held his hands over Prue once again as the healing glow emanated from his hands.

Piper held on to Phoebe tight just holding and comforting her as she watched with hope as Leo healed Prue.

Warmth was the only thing she felt a she suddenly sat up right, taking in a deep breath. "Leo?"

"Hi." He said with a smile though moving out of the way letting Prue go to her sisters.

Wrapping her arms around Phoebe, "Phoebs honey I'm ok. I'm not going anywhere." She said rocking her baby sister in her arms as Piper enveloped the two of them.

--- ----

They sat on the couch one curled up with the other. Three sisters as one.

"So you think we got rid of him for good this time?" Phoeb asked from her position against Prue.

"I don't know Phoebs, but I think he'll think twice about the next Friday the 13th." Prue answered as she pulled her sister closer.

"Yeah, I mean how many more times do we have to vanquish his sorry ass before he gets it." Piper added as she rested her head on Prues lap.

The clock struck two as they sat together. The ticking of the clock the only thing that could be heard.

"I wonder one thing." Piper said from her place on Prues lap

"What's that honey?" Phoebe asked with curiosity.

"Why we each dreamt of one sister. And why that particular sister?"

"Well if I had to guess I would say you dreamed of Phoebe because she is the baby of the family. You've always stood up for her even with me." Prue answered

"And you dreamed of me because we were always close as kids growing up to adults." Piper understood now why the dreamed of who they had.

"And Phoebe dreamed of me because." Prue looked down at her little sister

"You're my mother. My protector. Barbas said that himself. Makes sense when you look at it that way." Phoebe joined in

"I guess he knows us better then we gave him credit for." Piper added.

"I guess so." Prue agreed

Phoebe snuggled up to Prue and felt her eyes getting heavy. Piper was not having any more luck herself resting on Prues lap. Prue ran her hand over each sister's head knowing that eventually they would fall asleep with that one motion repeating itself.

Leo came in from the kitchen and looked down at the three sleeping figures. Taking the blanket from the chair he gently laid it over all three. Turning out the lights he orbed out of the Manor leaving them safe once again. Saturday the 14th would bring them the good that Friday the 13th always seemed to hold the bad.

The End

* * *

There you all have it another little tale. I was actually looking at the calendar and was going to hold on to this one till next month. having a Friday teh 13th and all. But I had already uploaded so decdied what the hey post it now. Thnx for all my replies you guy are the best.

Stay Charmed

Di


End file.
